one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man vs Mega Man
Pac-Man vs Mega Man is a One Minute Melee by Theultimatelifeform. Description Namco vs Capcom! When two iconic 80s mascots who helped revolutionize the gaming world clash, who will be the one to take home the victory? Pre-Battle Smash Bros. Tournament After watching Metal Sonic deliver a mortal would to Dark Pit which required the dark angel to be quickly taken away by medical personnel, Pac-Man and Mega Man stepped up, then got in a battle stance as the timer counted down. 3! 2! 1! Only the strongest man will win! GO! Immediately, both fighters collided punches before Mega Man punched Pac-Man several times, then did a rising uppercut before Pac-Man kicked Mega Man in the face, then did several punches and kicks until throwing him into the air and slamming him down, causing Mega Man to land on his face. As Pac-Man fell towards the ground, Mega Man slammed his guns to the ground, causing a fiery explosion that sent Pac-Man across the arena, causing the yellow hero to land near the edge. 50! Pac-Man got up and dodged several mega buster shots, then threw a fire hydrant at Mega Man, hitting him in the face before jumping to the blue robot, then punching and kicking him several times before throwing him down, causing him to bounce off the ground. Mega Man, however, kicked Pac-Man in the face while in the air, then punched him repeatedly before kicking him a few feet away. 40! Pac-Man threw several items at Mega Man, who blasted them out of the sky with his mega buster, only to be levitated into the air by a galaga, allowing Pac-Man to run over and kick Mega Man several feet away. As Mega Man charged up his mega buster, Pac-Man threw a strawberry at it, causing a large explosion. As smoke was around the arena, Pac-Man was suddenly blasted by the mega buster as Mega Man ran towards him through the smoke, firing off several shots from the mega buster. 30! Pac-Man quickly threw down a fire hydrant and ducked behind it, causing the mega buster shots to hit the hydrant, then kicked it towards Mega Man, who used leaf shield to deflect it, causing Pac-Man to jump in the air to avoid the deflected hydrant, giving Mega Man the perfect opportunity to jump above Pac-Man and fired the mega buster, sending Pac-Man down to the ground with a crash. 20! As Pac-Man got up, Mega Man landed and ran towards the yellow hero, but Pac-Man managed to get out a power pellet, stopping Mega Man in his tracks. As Mega Man watched, Pac-Man slowly started to power up before him, turning into Super Pac-Man. Pac-Man flew at Mega Man, punching him in the stomach, then flying up with the robot and kicking him down, causing Mega Man to crash into the arena floor, leading to a crater forming. As Pac-Man flew down, Mega Man charged up a mega upper. When Pac-Man was about to hit Mega Man, Mega Man hit Pac-Man with the mega upper, sending Pac-Man flying up at incredible speeds. 10! As Mega Man looked at the sky, he noticed Pac-Man zooming to the side. Mega Man quickly charged up his mega buster and as Pac-Man flew towards him, Mega Man slid under him, then fired his mega buster after jumping over him, causing Pac-Man to fall out of his Super form and slide face first across the ground. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!! As Mega Man helped Pac-Man up, he walked away as Pac-Man got out another power pellet and flew off. This Melee's Winner is... Mega Man beamed down to the podium before taking off his helmet. MEGA MAN!Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 5 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Adult vs Child themed One Minute Melee Category:Male-only battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees